The Fangirl Show
by Mellinia
Summary: It's about a show for fangirls of all those hot bisonens *can't spell*PLEASE READ YOU MIGHT LIKE IT!r/r


The Fangirl Show  
By,Mellinia  
  
A/N:This fic is about my show for fangirls of different things mostly ff7.  
I do not own any ff7 people or any Cowboy Bepop people or Dragon ball z people or. . . .you get the point . . . .don't you?anyway . . . . . .ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:Hiya HI im the host Mellinia and you watching THE FANGIRL SHOW!!!!!  
  
Audience full of girls:YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:Today we have Sephiroth form ff7,Vicious and Gren from Cowboy Bebop and Goku and Vegeta from DBZ!!!!  
  
Audience made of girls:YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mellinia::;begins to sweat:: ME SO VERY HAPPY ME SO HAPPY!!!!!. . . .ok . . .lets bring them out!!!!!  
  
They all come out and sit down in their chairs on the stage.  
  
Audience jam packed with girls:YAY!!!!!!   
  
Mellinia:YAY!!!!!. . . . . ok lets begin to ask the questions.  
  
Girl with red hair:I have a question for Gren. Gren why are you so CUTE!!!!  
  
Gren:. . . . .um I was born that way.I. . .guess.  
  
Girl with red hair:REALLY WOW!!!  
  
Mellinia:PICK ME PICK ME I HAVE A QUESTION!!!!!!  
  
Camera guy:um. . .Mell you the host remember?  
  
Mellinia:. . . . . .OH!!! I AM!!!!! I'll ask my question anyway . . . .Gren where are your you know whats?  
  
Gren:they where not real.They were only for the show.IM ALL MAN!!!  
  
Mellinia:YAY!!!! ME LOVE YOU MORE!!!!!  
  
Gren:Thank you.  
  
Girl with big head:I HAVE A QUESTION FOR SEPHY!!!!! Sephy how do you use your sword its just so very very long.  
  
Sephiroth:IM JUST TALENTED!!!!!!. . . .thats how,mortal.  
  
Vicious:Thats bull crap you suck at using that sword in real life ,baka,Im much better at using my katana.  
  
Sephiroth:WHO ASKED YOU FOR YOUR LITTLE COMMENT!!!!! NO ONE DID SO SHUTUP!!!!!!  
  
Vicious:WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND MAKE ME!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:THATS FINE WITH ME!!!!!  
  
*Vicious and Sephy begin to fight*  
  
Vegeta:What a pointless fight,Kacorat could do better then that.  
  
Goku:KACORAT???!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:Thats what I said RAT!!!!!  
  
Goku:*gasp*finishes eating his sandwich*LETS FIGHT VEGETA!!!!  
  
Vegeta:BRING IT ON RAT!!!!  
  
*Vegeta and Goku begin to fight*  
  
Mellinia:ON MY GOODNESS!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME ,HEY GIRLS LETS MAKE SOME BETS!!!!!!!  
  
Girl with big head:Sephy will beat Vicious like a freaken egg!!!  
  
Girl with red hair: IN YOUR DREAMS PUMPKIN HEAD VICIOUS WILL KILL SEPHIROTH!!!!  
  
Girl with big head:YEA RIGHT TOMATO HEAD,SEPHY WITH HIS 7 foot SWORD WITH SLICE VICIOUS TO MILLIONS OF BIT SIZE PIECES!!!!!  
  
Girl with red hair:HE DOES NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE HIS SWORD YOU BAKA!!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:o O;;;;;. . . . . .OKAY!!!! well we got lots of fight going on today on the show lets go to a commercial.  
  
~*~  
Cloud:Do you have flat hair and you want to spike it out well I got the thing for you *pulls out green bottle with a picture of him on it*USE SPIKE SPIKE HAIR GEL AND YOUR HAVE HAIR LIKE MINE,the ladies love it.  
  
Aeris:Oh Cloud I love your hair.  
  
Tifa: I love it more.  
  
Cloud:See what I mean.BUY IT TODAY FOR $14.99!!!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD!!!!  
  
~*~  
Mellinia:*has a big black eye and is holding a bloody base ball bat*Welcome back to the show as you can see more fights have broken out and I was in one of them,but of couse I won*does victory pose*lucky me ,lets have a look see at the fight with Vicious and Sephiroth.  
  
They have stopped fighting and are know having a cold war*  
  
Sephiroth:What kind of name is Vicious thats the worst of names!!!  
  
Vicious:Don't hate on my name your name sounds like a name for fungested feet!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Well at lest I have more fans!!  
  
Vicious:NO YOU DON'T I HAVE MUCH MUCH MORE!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Sure you do,mortal,WELL AT LEST I DID NOT DIE BY A GREEN HAIRED GUN USING MORTAL!!!!  
  
Vicious:WELL AT LEST I DID NOT DIE BY A BLOND FRUIT BAG USING A CARDBOARD SWORD!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:WOW WHAT A WAR. . . .Lets see what our cutie pie Gren is doing.  
  
Gren is asleep in his chair and a bunch of fan girls are giveing him a makeover with makeup and hair accessories.  
  
Gren:. . . . .ZzZzZz  
  
Girl with huge zit:awwwwwww ain't he cute!!!*puts more eyeshadow on him*  
  
Boy dressed like a girl?!!!?: He sure is *paints Gren's finger nails pink*  
  
Mellinia:AWWWWW HOW SWEET LET'S HAVE A LOOK SEE ON VEGETA AND KACORAT . . . . OPPS I MEAN GOKU!!  
  
Goku and Vegeta are at a table eating alot of food*  
  
Goku:*with a full mouth*THIS CHICKEN IS YUMMY!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:*also with a full mouth*I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU THIS TIME KACOROT!!!!  
  
Mellinia:oooooo They must have got hungry during there fight,lets see what the girl with the huge apple head and the girl with the tomato head is doing.  
  
Girl with huge head:MY SEPHY IS MUSH BETTER THEN VICIOUS!!!  
  
Girl with red hair:IS NOT!!!  
  
Girl with huge head:IS TOO!!!  
  
Girl with red hair:IS NOT!!!!  
  
Girl with huge head:IS TOO!!!!  
  
Mellinia:WHOA TALK ABOUT IMMATURE!!!! ha ha what losers.  
  
Girl with huge head:WHAT YOU SAY!!!!  
  
Girl with red hair:I know she ain't talking about me!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*pulls out baseball bat again* Well thats it for today on THE FANGIRL SHOW SEE YA LATER!!!!!.. . . . . . . . What if I was talking about you immature brat girls.What are you little kids going to do about it???!!!!  
  
Both girls:WE GOING TO KILL YOU THAT'S WHAT!!!!!*they start running to Mellinia*  
  
Mellinia:BRING IT ON!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . .bye bye *waves to the camera*next time on the show we will have-. . . .   
  
She is cut off by a fist in her mouth and the camera fades out and the credits roll.  
  
~The End~  
______________________________________________________________  
Hello Mellinia here I hope you liked it ,If you did not that's ok too leave a flame if you want to I don't mind.~*~AND ALWAYS REMEMBER SEPHY RULES~*~  
  
~*~Mellinia~*~ 


End file.
